An Eye For An Eye
by pharitse
Summary: One day Shinji gets kidnapped. Who are these people and what do they want with him? More importantly why did Gendo hire the kidnapper?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Eva. I don't even own a car so why would I have Eva?

Also, this is set before Asuka arrives.

**CHAPTER 1! EVIL CHICKENS!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Sorry Shinji I'm gonna be here for a while" Misato said leaning over only to find Shinji asleep in a chair. Again. "Hey! Wake up!" Misato said and she slapped Shinji in the shoulder.

"Mmm, is it morning already?" Shinji said waking up.

"Shinji go on ahead and go home alright? I'll be there in a couple of hours." Misato said in a maternal tone.

"But-" Shinji started but was interrupted by Misato. "No Shinji, this is the third time you've fallen asleep. Plus it's past your curfew"

"What curfew?" Shinji muttered.

"The one I just invented, now go!" Misato said shaking her finger at her young charge.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Shinji walked briskly down the sidewalk, he was scared even if he had his own security unit watching his every move. He watched his breath curl up into a smoky ball then disappear, _why is it so cold on the day I have to walk home?_ Shinji wondered. "I bet Ayanami doesn't get scared when she walks to her house, and I bet she doesn't complain about the cold" Shinji said trying to comfort himself, but it wasn't working. He began to walk faster when the hairs on the back of his neck rose and he started to get jittery as adrenaline began pumping through his veins. He realized then that no one else was out. Nobody. It was like a horror movie and he was about to mauled by some monster.

"This is just stupid!" Shinjiwhined "I'm getting scared for nothing". Shinji looked out on the road and saw a van passing by. He watched it steadily until it passed him then he heard brakes squealing. He turned around to see the van parked on the curb behind him and he began walking faster. He heard the doors open and close, he was breathing hard and he was beginning to hyperventilate. When Shinjiheard steps he broke into a jog. Shinji turned a corner into an alley and cursed to himself. _Why did I freak out like that?_ Shinji thought and he turned and walked to the wall and put his forehead against it._ I'm sooo tired_ Shinji thought. He then heard gun shots and he straightened himself out, the tiredness whipped out of him by the popping sounds.

Shinji ran out of the alley to see gun shots coming from the van. Shinji covered his head and continued to run "Get him!" he heard a deep voice growl and foot steps followed after the command was given. Shinji felt an arm wrap around his middle and he was hoisted off of the ground. He fought and kicked and screamed until a meaty hand was clamped over his mouth. He kept wriggling around and his head was slammed against a wall. He barely registered the pain and he went limp in the person's arms. _This can't be happening _Shinji thought, that was his last thought then the pain got the best of him and he passed out. Then he was dragged down the empty sidewalk and thrown into the back of the van.

He was gonna have one hell of a bruise on his forehead.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Misato could hardly believe that she'd been at Nerv all night. Why did she have to stay in that wretched building if Rei's Eva was acting weird? She could understand if Ritsuko had to stay there but why her? She was exhausted and came home to find no Shinji waiting for her, but it was two in the morning and he was probably asleep she reasoned. _Which is exactly what I'm gonna be doing_ Misato thought tiredly as she crawled into her bed.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Misato woke up to the sun which was blinding her at the moment. Misato promptly rolled over then she heard some birds that were screeching their heads off, she just wasn't going to get back to sleep was she? She got up to find no Shinji. She peeked inside his room to find no one there. She panicked and hurriedly rushed for the phone she glanced at the clock. It was ten o'clock Wednesday morning. Shinji was at school, duh. Misato calmed down and made breakfast. Well at least she tried. When the pan caught fire she decided to make microwavable noodles. When the Styrofoam cup caught fire she decided to eat out. When the little restaurant on the corner caught fire she decided to skip breakfast.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ritsuko was drinking her cup of cold, chunky, coffee when the phone on her crowded desk rang. "Hello" she answered

"Ma'am this is Section Two. We didn't see the Third Child at school today and we wanted to check in to see if every thing is alright because nobody told us he wouldn't be attending and we're sure he hasn't skipped school. I mean since that last section didn't check in this morning we started getting suspicious" the officer on the line said.

"What? A section didn't check in after their shift?" Ritsuko wondered.

"Yeah! You mean you haven't heard? There was huge gun fight over there and they have rescue teams searchin' for 'em."

"CRAP!" Ritsuko screamed.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Misato, Ritsuko and a several Section Two officers stood in Gendo Ikari's room trying not to wilt under the commander's glare. The sub-commander stood behind Gendo dealing out a glare of his own, but it was far more tolerable. Gendo's first question was aimed towards the agents "What did you find out about the gun fight?" Gendo's hard voice echoed off the walls and a Section Two agent bravely answered the question. "We haven't found anything sir, besides the dead bodies and they were all our agents."

"I am not happy with your work" Gendo said gruffly. He then fixed his stare on Misato "Captain why did you not check on the third Child when you arrived home?"

"Well" Misato started "It was two in the morning and I though he was asleep and I didn't want to disturb him"

"Then why did you not check on him in the morning?" Gendo asked again

"Well I woke up at ten and since today is Wednesday I figured he went to school" Misato kept playing with the zipper on her jacket. She didn't want to look Gendo in the eye it wasn't that he was ugly, even though he was; it was the fact that she lost the Commander's son and her job was on the line, she also didn't want him to know she was afraid of anything.

"That was very irresponsible, Captain" he said.

"I know sir" Misato answered. She wondered what would happen now _crap! I hate tense moments like this! My job isn't even this stressful_ Misato mused.

"You are all free to go" Gendo ordered and the people fought to get trough the door first.

"So what will we do now?" the man behind Gendo announced

"This will definitely affect the scenario. I will have to explain this to Seele." Gendo sighed and rubbed his hands together while he leaned back into his chair.

"Do you want me to get the Second Child?" the old man inquired

"No" came the reply.

"But Gendo Rei won't be able to handle any combat and the Dummy Plug system is no where near ready" Fuyutsuki bent over and whispered into Gendo's ear.

"I am aware of this sub-commander, but I have another less expensive option I would like to try" Gendo said.

"That will not work Gendo." Fuyutsuki said and got no reply. "Seele will not be happy about this and they will be very suspicious about us." The man still would not reply. "They may cut off funding Gendo, then you'll never see Yui again" The senior citizen paused waiting for something to be said. "Gendo, please just don't! Damn! You're just to flippin' stubborn to listen to anybody else aren't you?" Kozo stood back up and put his hand to his forehead.

"Send more agents out to look for the Third Child" Gendo said. "When that is finished arrange the flight."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

HA! HA! HA! I believe I have successfully written a decent cliffhanger! BABY YEAH!

Please review, but if you read and you liked I'll still be happy.

Stay tuned for the next chapter: EVIL OSTRICHES!


	2. Evil Ostriches!

I don't own Eva

**CHAPTER2! EVIL OSTRICHES!**

Thanks for reading this far. I appreciate it. Sorry it took long to update I made it into the North Bay Honor Band and was busy with that.

Shinji woke up somewhere with a splitting headache he couldn't see anything. It smelled horrible and slowly but surely fear settled into him. "HELP!" Shinji screamed. "Somebody please help me!" Shinji tried to get up but couldn't.

Shinji then realized he was chained to the wall his arms ached and he couldn't feel his toes, and he was pretty sure he didn't have on clothing. It was extremely cold, but Shinji realized he was sweating he began screaming again. He screamed. And screamed but nobody ever came.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato hadn't been able to sleep since Shinji had disappeared. If he ran away she would've known, right? She came to the conclusion that she didn't know the answer.

She doubted that he did run away because if he had there would not have been gunfire, but him running away made him a little safer than him getting kidnapped. Right?

It had been a week since Shinji disappeared and she had been trying to convince herself that Shinji had run away. Nerv was going crazy because Rei was too injured to pilot and no one was there to protect them if an angel appeared.

Misato tried to get rid of the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated on her desk but her thoughts kept wondering back to Shinji. Why hadn't she at least looked in on him when she got home or at least in the morning? Was she really that irresponsible? _Yeah_ Misato sighed _I guess I am. But if I'm this irresponsible do I deserve a second chance if there's another one? Do deserve to have anything dependent on me? Well, PenPen turned out alright. _Misato's thoughts then turned to the beer drinking penguin _what kind of person lets their animals drink beer?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gendo was pleased when he looked out of the window to see the tree covered hills of the area. He could see the little shack where his "other less expensive option" sat, waiting for him.

"Gendo this is wrong" the older man sitting next to him said tersely

"How do you expect us to complete Instrumentality with out playing a little dirty" Gendo replied. Fuyutsuki grunted.

"Tell them to land the plane" Gendo commanded

After a few hours Gendo's option was in full operation.

There was nothing like a full day's work

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Ritsuko hummed as she walked down the hall, it had been a week since the Third Child had disappeared and an angel had attacked but the Commander had come through with another pilot. How he had done it she didn't know but the pilot was pretty good.

Her name was Keiko something and she had an annoying brother. She wasn't very keen on emotions but the sub-commander didn't seem to like the idea of another pilot, even if she was an exceptional Eva pilot. Ritsuko couldn't find out why the sub-commander didn't like her but she figured it had something to do with the girl's past. There was only her date of birth and her name.

Well, what ever it was the sub-commander saw to it that the girl's face wasn't shown anywhere publicly. She was even home schooled. She knew something weird was going on but Ritsuko just didn't know what.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Shinji's voice was gone. He had yelled until it left him and he was terrified. He was hungry. Nobody had come to see him in-in he had lost track of the days. Shinji stopped thinking for a second he heard something. Someone was coming for him! It had to be Nerv! Tears made their way down his face there would be food and water and light!

A door he didn't know was there slowly opened and there was a tall, muscular man stood in the door way. Shinji had to close his eyes because of the light but he could he the man coming closer and he couldn't keep himself form smiling.

"What're you smilin' at boy?" A gruff voice assaulted Shinji. "I don't see why you should be smilin' I ain't here to save you if that was what you was thinkin'. Actually I'm here to do quite the opposite." The gruff voice continued and an evil buzzing sound filled the room.

"Don't worry I ain't gonna kill you. I'm just fixin' to repay yer pa for doin' what he did to my daughter an' son. And we can't really do that with that purty hair of yers in the way. I think you'll like bein' bald"

Shinji tried to fight the man off but he grabbed Shinji's head and shaved him bald. Then the man put a plate of food down on the floor and left Shinji there, crying.

The man touched Shinji's head and spoke to him "You can thank yo' father fer this. And I can darn near guarantee you that this isn't half as bad as what happened to my daughter" The man bent down so that Shinji could see his tan skin and green eyes. "You can call me Gambino"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ritsuko sighed and let her victory sink in. She had found the new pilot's parents, Gambino Sudakai and Sashimi Sudakai. At the rate she was going she would find out why Fuyutsuki hated the new pilot. _with the way he broods over her you'd think they were lovers or something. Heh, maybe she dumped him. _Ritsuko thought and began to hack through the next firewall.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fuyutsuki and Gendo had just come back from visiting Rei.

"You know he may have the Third Child Gendo. He will hurt him"

"How do you know Gambino has Shinji, Fuyutsuki?" Gendo questioned

"You know Gendo if he sees his children he will attack Nerv and ruin our plans. You know he has what it would take to do that" Fuyutsuki switched topics

"Yes and that's why she only travels between her apartment and the Geo-front. Rest assured Gambino doesn't have Shinji, or he would've told us what he wanted by now."

"Has it ever occurred to you, Gendo, that he doesn't want money or something like that?" Fuyutsuki asked

"Then what would he want, Fuyutsuki?" Gendo replied

"Revenge"

**A/N**

Please give me some feedback. And I loved the reviews I got and try to give me some ideas for the names of chapters I thought about badgers but I want to use an animal you, the reviewer, thought of. I also want to know what you think of Gambino or he'll shave that purty head of yours.


	3. Evil Hyenas

I don't own Eva

I made this to appease those of you that want to kill me because the last chapter was super short. I'll also stop 'bashing' Shinji. He'll be home in a chappie or two

Shinji sat watching the food cool. There was no way he could reach it he'd been trying to for about thirty minutes. But how could he? His arms were chained to wall.

_I'm so hungry. How can I get to the food? Well I could use my toes. Or I could wait for the water guy._ There was a man that came around eight times a day with water and maybe he would get fed. Then the door opened and the water guy came in. "Ah, so you expect me to give you water and feed after your father did what he did my niece? Never" the man said then he gave Shinji some water and left.

Were all the people here related to this girl? What had his father done to her to make these people kidnap him off the street and chain him to a wall in a smelly dungeon? What ever it was it must've been horrible. Shinji was beginning to hate his father. He glanced back at the food. Well he could use his toes.

"Get up boy" Shinji heard Gambino's scratchy voice call him. Gambino walked over to Shinji and unlocked the chains that held him in place and let him fall to the ground. Shinji was too weak to even hold himself up. Gambino threw a Spork at Shinji and told him to eat the food that had grown cold on the floor.

Shinji winced when a light was turned on and began to eat his food. "Yeah siree, you best to eat that there food, boy 'cause we gots ta make you seem healthy er else this lil' plan o' ours ain't gonna work." Gambino said

"What plan" Shinji questioned, now he was interested.

"It ain't nothin'" Gambino said looking away a trace of a smile lingering on his face. At Gambino's smile Shinji got scared. "W-wait what are you gonna do with me?" Shinji stuttered. In a flash Gambino went over to Shinji and slapped him in the face, the force of the blow knocked Shinji over.

"I SAID IT AIN'T NOTHIN' OR CAN'T YOU HEAR? WHEN I SAY IT AIN'T NOTHIN' SO DON'T YOU GO ABOUT ASKIN' QUESTIONS!" Gambino yelled. Shinji had scooted into the nearest corner and covered his head. "Get up I'm guessin' yer finished wit yer meal" Gambino said looking towards the empty plate. Gambino then smiled at Shinji "We're goin' somewhere."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ritsuko gasped when she saw the full file on Keiko Sudakai and her brother. One day the girl was kidnapped and the kidnappers were Nerv. Nerv had kidnapped her for the sole purpose of experimentation. She guessed that was how Rei was created. Gendo hadn't wanted to experiment with the parts of Yui he had left.

So he just used other people's children. It was sickening, why was she in love with this man. She leaned back in her chair and thought about it. Was she even in love with him?

She read further into the file and found that after his daughter was stolen Gambino went on a rampage. Ritsuko knew he'd figured it out that Gendo had taken his daughter, and he tried to get her back. He'd just went about it the wrong way and got himself put in jail.

"_The tests with Sudakai went well and we successfully reached our goal. We will be starting tests with Ikari, Yui's cells Monday."_ Ritsuko rubbed her forehead; she could feel a headache coming on. But Ritsuko read on, she found that after the tests ceased Keiko was returned to her house where her brother was. They had been living out in the middle of nowhere with Nerv funding ever since. Ritsuko would've bet everything that the girl was being trained for Eva.

Ritsuko rubbed her forehead; she could feel a headache coming on. Recently Mr. Sudakai had been released from prison about two months before Shinji disappeared. She could just guess as to who had taken him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Misato trudged across the room and checked Shinji's room. He wasn't there, but then what had she been expecting? Was he supposed to be there on the bed chuckling saying "Gotcha Misato! I've been hiding in my dresser for about two weeks and you never thought to look!" She looked in the room. _Damn _Misato thought _now I've gotta look in his dresser_

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Keiko Sudakai woke up to hear her brother singing loudly and horribly. "Rai! Shut up!" Keiko grasped her pillow and put it over her head. She soon discarded the pillow and walked out her room to see her brother cooking. He was a horrible cook. He was tall and rail thin with brown hair and eyes to match. He was a weirdo but she couldn't talk-she had pink hair and pale blue eyes.

They were the results of the testing. She shuddered when ever she thought about it. When she'd gotten back her father was in jail and it was just her and her brother trying to live off of the money Nerv had given them for their 'participation in making the world a better place'. Keiko also knew the other message that went with the money: keep quiet or we'll cut you off and let you die.

"Hello, Keiko, come and eat, I made you some American eggs and fish" her brother called her.

Keiko went into the kitchen and looked down at the plate her brother had proudly put before her. "Rai"

"Yeah what is it Keiko are you gonna thank me?" her brother said a smug grin on his face

"The eggs are brown and so is the fish" Keiko said

"Hey! Americans like their eggs brown!" her brother defended himself

"Really? You're lying you idiot, nobody likes burnt eggs" Keiko said quietly

"Well, the Americans do" her brother replied

"Really?" she questioned, she was beginning to believe her brother

"Yeah" her brother said the smug smile returning to his face

"Weirdos"

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Alrighty now you just gots to sit thur and look right here and ask yer pa ta come and getcha." Gambino said while getting a camera set up.

"You understand boy?"

Shinji nodded in agreement Gambino had been nice enough to give Shinji a pair of shorts to wear and he didn't want to be screamed at again.

"Okey dokey lets get started" Gambino stated as he turned the switch on.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Misato looked around the table. It was one in the morning and Ritsuko looked like she always did Maya looked decently tired, which was normal but one thing got to her. Gendo sat at the head of the table, of course, looking cool and composed but Fuyutsuki looked horribly nervous and she could sense stress from every movement he made.

She watched carefully as the sub-commander slid a video tape into the VCR that had been brought in. _This better be good _Misato thought while the sub-commander fumbled with the VCR. _I don't really enjoy being called in at one in the morning to watch a stupid movie_.

Misato's breath caught in her throat when she Shinji's form fill half the screen. He was bald and he had a bruise on his cheek. He was dirty and only had on a pair of ugly shorts. Beside him a bulky man with blonde hair, tan skin and green eyes began to speak.

"Hello Nerv. You may not remember me, but I remember you. Maybe the name Gambino Sudakai rings a bell. No? Well you stole my daughter and experimented on her. And now I have yer son but I'm not going to experiment on him because I'm not a sick freak like you."

Misato could see Shinji just sitting there on a chair trying not to cry.

"Catch me if ya can. And you might wanna hurry. This lil' boy of yers don't look like he can last with out food fer much longer." Misato watched as the man who called himself Gambino began to laugh and he sounded like some type of wild hyena. He made her sick.

"Get up! Now damn it!" Gambino howled (pardon the pun. Get it hyenas howling?)

Shinji bolted up at the command was pushed off to where he couldn't be seen and then the screen went black.

"Captain, doctor, lieutenant your main priority now will be to set up a rescue mission for the Third Child. You have no budget. You will begin now." Gendo announced as he exited the room, the sub-commander in tow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Misato was extremely elated. They had found out where Shinji was being kept in two days. And the rescue plan was enormous. Almost every Section Two agent was on a plane that was going to ambush the dilapidated summer camp where Shinji was being held.

She was so worried, but she was so happy. She would have her little Shinji-kun back soon and he would be able to meet Keiko and in a few weeks he'd be meeting Asuka. Misato chuckled while she thought. _If I can work this out just right Shinji will have a girlfriend!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Koochiching yawned and tried to get comfortable the cramped seat of the airplane. _What is it? Like five in the morning jeesh I hate my job._ But he was happy to be out working again. They hadn't done anything but watch Nerv employees for about six months.

Koochiching felt adrenaline pump through his veins as the plane landed. He got out of the airplane and started east, where the summer camp was.

His team was supposed to go under the camp and check the basement for the Third Child.

After his team had managed to get into the basement they silently crept through the basement and saw a light shining from a room in the back of the basement. Koochiching got his gun ready because he was positive he was going to have to shoot. He slowly neared the door. Then he turned into the room and saw the Third Child chained to a wall and he saw the man named Gambino sitting near him.

Koochiching shot his gun.

And it hit Gambino square in the chest.

His team carried Gambino back to the plane in hand cuffs. They had freed Shinji from his chains and now he was resting on the hospital. Gambino was in the Nerv barracks now. _Jeesh _Koochiching thought_ I love my job._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Gambino had been in the barracks now for about six hours. He chuckled he really didn't think he would get here this fast. _Well _Gambino thought _I also didn't think that moron would shoot me._ Gambino stifled a laugh; they really thought he was stupid enough to get caught. He would see his daughter and son soon and every thing was going according to the plan. Gendo thought he had Gambino but Gambino knew he wasn't caught.

When he was 'caught' he'd put on his best pouting face and drawled "Oh, darn it. I got bagged" Gambino chuckled again, _every thing was according to plan_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Misato had been there by Shinji's bedside since he'd gotten there. She almost cried every time she looked at him. The nurses had managed to clean him up a little but she still felt a horrible sense of pain when she saw him turn or wince. She felt like it was her fault and partially it was.

The door creaked open and Keiko and her brother stepped in. Keiko gasped but Rai kept walking until he was at Shinji's bedside. "D-did my father do that?" He asked "Well. Yes. He did" Misato could feel the anger welling up in the boy at her answer.

"How could he?" Keiko asked finally inching into the room. "Rai, how could he do that?"

Then Shinji began to groan and he opened his eyes. Keiko quickly left the room and Rai followed. Shinji looked surprised at first then he realized where he was. Shinji turned to see Misato for a brief second before she threw herself at him, enveloping him in a hug. He started to cry. And held him tighter, "Don't worry Shinji you're safe now"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Keiko what's up? Where are you going?" Rai said while he grabbed his sister by the shoulder and turned her around. He saw tears in her eyes and his voice softened. "Keiko what are you doing?"

"You think I can actually be in there?" Keiko replied. "Our father did that to him! Rai how do you think I can talk to him? Why do you think I can do that?" Keiko started to cry and Rai had to hold her. How did she think they weren't going to communicate when they were both Eva pilots? His sister really confused him sometimes.

**A/N**

Did any one notice that Keiko's hair is the opposite of Rei's? Rei has blue hair and red eyes and Keiko has blue eyes and pink hair (couldn't have too many red heads runnin' around) and Asuka will be joining us next chapter if I have everything planned out correctly. Please tell me what you thought about that chapter I'm up at twelve fifteen for you guys! Well Shinji's finally home and Keiko an Rai have finally spoken and Gambino is playing the his cards and I think you'll be surprised at how it all works out, even if I haven't invented an ending for this story yet


	4. Evil Sasquatches!

Me no own Eva

Howdy! Well this is the new installment on my story, I hope you like it!

I bet that you noticed that I was using the alphabet as page breaks, and since I don't like those lines, and I'm running out of letters I'll be using instruments as the new page breaks. I also want to apologize for taking three years to update. Yes, three years passed you just didn't notice.

**EVIL SASQUATCHES!**

The chapter is named this because nobody submitted an animal in their review and a Sasquatch was the first animal I could think of

Gambino sat in the holding cell and chuckled to himself.

"Sir, please come with me" an agent dressed completely in black said icily to Gambino as he unlocked the door to cell.

"Okay officer" Gambino said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Sudakai, Gambino. That is your name, correct?" Gendo asked the man who was currently handcuffed to the fold out metal chair that was placed in the middle of his office.

Fuyutsuki stood behind him with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Yea" Gambino answered gruffly

Gendo shuffled some papers on his desk and fashioned his fingers into his notorious pose.

"I would like to offer you an agreement." Gendo said then paused.

"You will work for me, and if you decide not to, you will be sent back to the barracks until you change your mind." Gendo finished.

"Well, what would I be doin'?" Gambino asked unsurely, his green eyes tried to search Gendo's, but he couldn't discern anything through the old man's opaque glasses.

"You'll know when you start" Gendo said coldly, and a smirk formed on his face. "Will you accept?"

"I guess" Gambino said _It was nice of him to ask me instead of just throwing me out there, but I think he's trying to intimidate me_ Gambino thought.

"I have something else to tell you, Sudakai" Gendo paused, "If you try to escape or if you tell anyone any secret information I will have you annihilated." Gendo reshuffled the papers on his desk. "You will also die if you fail me" he added.

The men sat in silence for a while then Gendo ordered Gambino out.

"What are you doing Ikari!" Fuyutsuki hissed in Gendo's ear "You can't hire him! Look at what he did to the pilot of Unit One!"

"I'm the commander of Nerv, I can do what ever I want" Gendo replied.

Fuyutsuki continued, "What makes you think he wasn't trying to get into Nerv anyway, his children work here now, and I'm sure he hasn't forgotten what we did to them." Silence covered the room as Fuyutsuki waited for Gendo to reply. Frustrated now, Fuyutsuki brought his fist down hard on Gendo's desk and bent down to look Gendo in the eye, "This is idiocy" he whispered.

"Fuyutsuki," Gendo said calmly, "Leave my office now or I will be forced to call Section 2 to escort you out."

Fuyutsuki stood there startled at what Gendo had said, then he straightened himself out and left the office. But he wasn't at a loss- he had a destination.

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

"Dr. Akagi" Fuyutsuki said when he entered the woman's office. "I need a favor"

"What is it Fuyutsuki?" Ritsuko asked, surprised.

"Gendo hired that creep, Gambino. The father of the new pilots"

"What? Why?" Ritsuko said surprised at what she had just heard.

"I don't know anything about it, but just in case Gambino tries to cause us any trouble I need you to put some blocks on his computer so he can't access any information on the MAGI, the children or the Evas." Ritsuko nodded and Fuyutsuki went on.

"I also want you to change the passwords for access to anything that's top secret. Most importantly, make sure he can't get any information about the instrumentality project. I also want you to add some more Section Two agents to the group that's going to be watching him. I want at least five agents watching him at all times, do you understand Ritsuko?" Fuyutsuki asked

"Yes sir" the doctor replied. "I'll get right on it."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Gambino opened the door to his new apartment. He set down the bag he had been given. In it he had a Nerv outfit and their standard issue gun. He was surprised that they trusted him enough to give him a gun.

_I wonder if it's the Koochiching shot me with, that bastard. That hurt_. His apartment was bare, and he only had the bloody clothes that he had been wearing when he'd been caught. He would have to go shopping; he couldn't fathom seeing them in this.

He looked around and on his bed he saw a pair of shorts and a shirt. On top of the clothing he saw a note that said _Wear this, meet us in thirty minutes._ "Well, I'm guessin' these'll do" Gambino said.

Gambino's legs where chalk white because he never wore shorts, especially shorts this short, and the shirt was to small and had flowers all over it. He felt like an idiot, but being late would not be tolerated, he would go shopping afterwards. He had a meeting to attend.

FLUTESFLUTESFLUTESFFLUTESFLUESFLUTESFLUTESFLUTESFLUTES

"Howdy, Gendo!" Gambino said cheerfully. "Never figured I'd be seein' ya here!"

Gendo didn't reply to Gambino, but instead he kept walking down the dimly hall. They both went though a door only to be met by giant pillars that had giant red numbers on them.

"I see you have followed our directions" one of the pillars said.

"I am here to protest this action." Gendo said calmly

"This will not be debated, Ikari. You have disobeyed us before, and we will tolerate it no longer. Sudakai is here to make sure you won't stray from the path to instrumentality"

"I do not need overlooking, and Sudakai can not be trusted. He tried to kidnap the Third Child." Gendo argued.

"That was gittin' revenge, ya crack head!" Gambino screamed.

"There will be no more acts of revenge now will there, Sudakai?" the pillar said

"No sir" Gambino answered.

"There. Gambino won't be doing anymore damage Ikari. He will continue to watch you. Goodbye." The monolith disappeared.

"Very well, Seele" Gendo replied, then he turned on his heel and left the room, with Gambino at his side.

ALTOSAXALTOSAXALTOSAXALTOSAXALTOSAXALTOSAXALTOSAXALTO

Ritsuko finished what she had been told to do and took her glasses off.

"That better be worth all the sleep I just lost. I'm supposed to be here to begin work in two hours. I've been here all night. I'm putting in for overtime"

PICCOLOPICCOLOPICCOLOPICCOLOPICCOLOPICCOLOPICCOLOPICCOLO

"Hey, Gendo" Gambino said, "I need you to sign these here papers so I can git on this ship so I can go pick up the Sercond child" Gambino finished as he entered the room. Unlike the day before Fuyutsuki wasn't behind Gendo.

"You will not be going to receive the Second Child. Katsuragi and the Children are." Gendo replied. "Oh, yeah I forgot to tell ya that Seele's sendin' me wit em. You know, just to make sure nuttin' goes wrong" Gambino smiled at Gendo and put the papers on his desk. "Now couldja please sign these?" Gendo signed the papers and Gambino left.

Fuyutsuki wasn't in Gendo's room and hadn't been there since he told him to get out. _Maybe it was a bad idea not to tell him Fuyutsuki about Gambino and Seele_ Gendo thought.

BASSOONBASSOONBASSOONBASSOONBASSOONBASSOONBASSOON

"Yes Keel?" Gambino said

"Hack into Nerv, find everything you can about the MAGI the pilots and their Evas. Try to find out what Ikari is trying to do next here are all of the passwords. Do not fail me Gambino"

"Yes sir" Gambino said

CLARINETCLARINETCLARINETCLARINETCLARINETCLARINETCLARINET

Gambino walked into his new office, and sat down in the chair that was placed in front of his computer. He turned the computer on and, just as he had expected, the first thing it asked for was a password. He looked at the list of passwords Keel had given him and he entered the one that would unlock the computer.

Gambino worked for an hour, then he started getting trouble. His passwords weren't working anymore, and if he didn't get this information for Keel he wouldn't get what he wanted.

_This is what everything is for right? I wouldn't be working for that old fart if I couldn't get what I wanted._

He didn't want to try to enter the password again, it would be the third time he would have entered the password in wrong, and Gambino had watched enough movies to know that if you entered the password wrong three times something bad happened.

But he needed to get that information for Keel. Then he could disappear and pretend like this had never happened. But more importantly he needed to get the information for them.

He entered the password one more time, and a message popped up on his screen.

_You have entered the password wrong for the third time. Enter the employee password right now_

"What woulda employee put as a password if he couldn't remember his own? Hm, 'Gendo is a crack head'" Gambino slowly typed in the password. A siren went off shortly after.

"It's wrong? What in tarnation do you mean it's wrong?" Gambino said as he stood up and threw the computer across the room.

Section two agents filtered into the room and pointed their guns at him.

"Freeze! Now! Put your hands above your head!" One of the agents yelled

"Hot spam! All right, I'm doin' it ya ain't gotta yell" Gambino said.

OBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOEOBOE

Shinji waked into the apartment glad to be home.

"How does it feel to be home Shinji?" Misato asked

"It feels great Misato"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me to go pick up the Second Child. I think you'd like it, you can even invite your friends." Misato suggested.

Misato prayed that he would say yes_, Who knows, maybe picking up Asuka will help him out a little bit and besides I don't want him to sit in the house forever because that creep kidnapped him._

Shinji looked unsure and Misato knew he was about to say no.

"Why don't we bring along Keiko along, yeah! That'll be great!"

"W-who's Keiko?" Shinji asked.

"Oh, yeah that's right you wouldn't know about that"

"Is he-"

"Keiko is a girl, and I think she likes you" Misato said enjoying the blush that spread across his face. "She has a brother named Rai. She was a stand in pilot for you while you were gone."

"Does her father work for Nerv? Or was she called in like me?" Shinji asked

Misato decided to switch topics then

"Oh don't worry about her dad! Are ya coming or not?"

"Well I don't know Misato. I just got back and-"

"Great! I knew you'd come! We're picking her up in about four days so ask those friends of yours if they wanna come to! Thanks Shinji I really appreciate it." Misato said.

"Okay Misato" Shinji replied

Misato walked to him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're home. Ritsuko's got you scheduled for a sync test tomorrow you think you can handle it?" after receiving a nod she continued "Do you think you can handle school tomorrow?" after receiving another nod from Shinji she let him go. "Okay go to sleep, you have a long day tomorrow"

ENGLISHHORNENGLISHHORNENGLISHHORNENGLISHHORNENGLISHHORN

"Welcome back Shinji!" Kensuke said while slapping him on the back. Toji saw them enter the classroom together and he sprang up from his seat

"Shinji! I thought that you died!"

"I told that idiot you weren't dead, but he wouldn't believe me" Kensuke said. "So why were you gone? Was it Nerv related? What'd you do! You were gone so long, it must have been really important."

"Don't listen to that bonehead. He doesn't what he's talkin' about. Hey, did you hear we got a new student. Two actually, they're brother and sister, the girl's really good lookin'." Toji said

"Yeah" Kensuke said "Him and Rai have the same mental disorder so they get along real well. Hey did you get hit? It looks like you had some bruises on your face."

"No I didn't get hit." Shinji said trying not to look suspicious, but it seemed like Toji and Kensuke weren't buying it. He looked for something to distract them.

"Hey, who's that?" Shinji said and he pointed at the boy who had just walked into the classroom behind him there was a girl.

"That's Rai. Hey! Over here!" Toji called to the boy. Rai came over to were all the boys were sitting whole the girl that had been walking behind him wandered over to where Hikari was sitting.

"Hey Toji!" Rai said and he stopped as soon as his eyes landed on the Third Child. "Hi" Rai said coldly. He knew he shouldn't have been mean to somebody he didn't know but whoever made his sister cry was an enemy of his.

The school day was over and Shinji, Toji, Kensuke and Rai were walking to their destinations. Hikari and Keiko were behind them, and soon Toji, Hikari and Kensuke went to their houses. Keiko walked up to join Rai and Shinji. _Is that he boy I saw in the hospital?_ Keiko wondered she leaned forward to see the boy's face, if his face still had bruises on it; this was the boy she couldn't talk to. His face has bruises on it, she could barely see them but they were there.

This was the boy her father had beaten. She didn't mean to but she gasped, and both boys turned to look at her.

"You okay Keiko?" Rai asked

"Are you alright?" Shinji said.

Rai looked at Shinji "Why would you care about her?"

"I didn't mean to um. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I thought she might be hurt or something" Shinji replied while he looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Well she's not so you can go home" Rai said and he grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her off towards Nerv.

"Rai! Why'd you do that he was just concerned for me. You didn't have to blow up at him like that." Keiko said

"He was being nosey" Rai answered

"He asked me if I was okay! You're over reacting Rai"

"But he made you cry"

"No, Father made me cry"

"Yeah, you're right"

"We'd better get going Rai, or we're going to be late for those sync tests"

CONTRABASSOONCONTRABASSOONCONTRABASSOONCONTRABASSOON

As soon as Shinji got to Nerv he changed into his plug suit and went to the Eva cages. He was twenty minutes early and Ritsuko was still trying to get everything together. He sat in a vacant chair and waited. Soon after that Rei came into the room and waited on the wall.

Shinji was just lazing around in a chair when Keiko and Rai got to Nerv Headquarters.

"You two are late again" Ritsuko said not even looking up from her clipboard. "Go get into your plug suits so we can get started."

The children gave her a confused look.

"What?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well, I don't have an Eva" Keiko said

"So?"

"How am I gonna have a sync test with out an Eva?" Keiko asked timidly

"Oh, yeah! You're not actually having a sync test, you're here to learn. You did kill those angels but we'd be a lot safer if your scores were higher. So, you're going to watch your fellow pilots sync with their Evas and you're going to take notes on what they do and hopefully you'll improve." Ritsuko said happily. "Oh, here's a notebook".

Keiko sat down in a chair and began writing notes.

FRENCHHORNFRENCHHORNFRENCHHORNFRENCHHORNFRENCHHORN

"Come on Shinji, wake up! If we're late they're gonna kill me!" Misato said bursting through Shinji's door. She was about to panic when she didn't see him in his room until she heard his voice

"I'm in the kitchen Misato. Breakfast's almost done."

"Oh. Well! You get to meet the Second Child today Shinji, her name's Asuka. She might act like she hates you for a while, but don't worry she'll warm up to you. She's _really_ likeable."

"Really? Another pilot that's a lot of them." Shinji replied

"We won't ever have too many pilots. Those angels get tougher every time they show up. C'mon kiddo we have to go pick up Rai and Keiko." Misato saw Shinji tense up when she started talking about them.

"What is it Shinji? Is it because their dad was the one that kidnapped you?"

"What?" Shinji asked surprised "Misato what did you just say?"

"What do you mean Shinji, I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did, Misato what did you just say?"

"Oh, that I said that uh, um I wonder who had kidnapped you yeah, that's it. That's what I said" Misato held her breath and hoped the lie worked. She was relieved when she saw him turn around.

Shinji put his head on the counter and Misato went to him and gave him a hug

"Shinji, you don't have to be afraid of those kids. It'll be alright."

"That's not it, well not really. Rai- I don't think he likes me very much. I think he hates me."

"Aw come on Shinji, he'll warm up to you." She let go of the boy and looked at him. He still looked depressed. "Plus, I think Keiko has a crush on you. Maybe Asuka'll end up likin' ya to, you could end up bein' a real playboy Shinji!" Misato let loose a cackle when she saw Shinji blush. Misato casually glanced at the clock and then began running towards the door, "Crap Shinji, you made us late! We'll never get there in time now!"

"What? I've been ready!"

**

* * *

**

"Get in the car hurry up!" Misato said. "You're not going fast enough! I'm going, you can get in the car while I drive"

"What!" Rai said but the car took off and he had to try to get in the car, luckily he succeeded.

SITARSITARSITARSITARSITARSITARSITARSITARSITARSITARSITARSITAR

"I don't know why you insist on having a whole fleet baby-sit this, this giant TOY!"

"Children," Misato said through clenched teeth "Go look around for a while, will you?"

"Sure anything for you Ms. Misato!" Toji and Kensuke said simultaneously.

"C'mon Shinji and Rai there's gotta be somethin' cool on this raggedy old ship" Toji said

"What do you mean 'this raggedy old ship' you ungrateful child! This ship played an important role in World War Two! I tell you it was the best ship on the seas!" the old man began to drone on.

"Emphasis on the old part" Toji whispered and they walked off before the old man could notice.

"Hey Shinji aren't you coming?" Kensuke said after they had walked a few meters away "Shinji! Hey, Shinji are you listening? What are you looking at? Kensuke turned his head to where Shinji was looking "Whoa, who's that guy?" Kensuke said an the group turned to see what Kensuke was talking about.

"Father?" Keiko squeaked

"Howdy!" Gambino said cheerfully, "Hey, Shinji how's it goin'?"

Shinji stood there for a second and then the terror sunk in. Shinji turned on his heel and he ran around the ship and found a large room to hide in. Shinji crumbled to the floor and thought about what he had just seen.

_How did he get here! Why is he following me didn't he hurt me enough already? How could he have gotten here! Only Nerv employees and ship drivers are here. I know Gambino doesn't drive a ship so he must be a- no! He couldn't be! Could father hate enough to do that? I wonder if he staged the whole thing I hate him! _Shinji thought_ I hate my father!_

Shinji turned to something massive hidden under a giant canvas cover. _What is that?_ Shinji wondered. Then he got up to examine the thing.

**

* * *

**

"Howdy Keiko, Rai." Gambino said while he continuedwalking toward his children

"Dad" Rai said coldly

Gambino looked at Keiko and he was about to say something when a certain redheaded female came out from behind him.

"Hi! I'm Asuka Langley Soryu" Asuka waved at them and put on the most sugary smile that she could muster up.

"Are you the Third Child?" Asuka said pointing at Rai

"No" he answered

"You're right, you're to scrawny to be a pilot. Is it you?" She then turned he finger to Toji. Toji was going to answer 'no' to the question but Asuka's dress started to attack his face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Asuka screeched "STOP LOOKING UP MY DRESS!" Asuka then slapped every one that could have seen up her skirt, even Keiko.

"Jeesh! No wonder Shinji ran! I shoulda followed him, he probably knows this devil! He could've at least told us to run to!"

"Hey you idiot where's Misato? I can't wait to show her how I've filled out" Asuka said looking around

"I wouldn't know" Toji answered

"You should know, you're the Third Child!"

"No he ain't" Gambino said "Maybe you should cool off" Gambino then put his hand on Asuka's shoulder

"Don't touch me you ugly brute!" Asuka screamed and slapped Gambino's hand away. Gambino then grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him

"You ain't gonna talk to me like that little girl"

"I can talk to you any way I want you buffoon!"

"Maybe you didn't see what I did to the real Third Child, or you wouldn't be talkin' to me like that" Gabi no squeezed her arm until it hurt, but Asuka wouldn't let him know that she tried to keep her eyes from revealing how scared she was and she spoke bitterly "I'm not afraid of you"

Gambino smirked when she said that "Well, you should be"

"Father, how could you! You're a sick, evil, demented bastardI hate you!" Keiko screamed

"C'mon now don't cha think you're gittin' a bit hysterical there Keiko?" Gambino said

"How could you do that to somebody? I just don't get it!"

"It was revenge; don't you remember what they did to you?"

"I didn't want you to do that!"

"Don't cry honey I jist wanted to get our family to back together this is what I'm don' this for. Our family"

"I wish I was never-"

"Is there a problem here?" somebody said

"Oooh! Mr. Kaji!" Asuka screeched and she broke free from Gambino's grasp attached herself to the Kaji's arm

"Naw, there isn't a problem here" Gambino said

"Are you okay?" Kaji asked directing his question at Keiko

"I just don't want to talk about it" she said quietly and she walked away

DIDGERIDOODIDGERIDOODIDGERIDOODIDGERIDOODIDGERIDOO

_I wonder where Shinji would've gone _Keiko thought while she wondered about the enormous ship. She opened a door to see Shinji trying to take a giant cloth off of something.

"Oh! I'm sorry! It isn't what it looks like! I didn't see anything!" Shinji lied while he tried to put the cloth back onto whatever it was on.

"Um, excuse me, can I join you?" she asked. Shinji sighed when he realized that it wasn't a Nerv employee.

"Um, yeah, I don't mind" he said

"Hi. My name's Keiko" she said with a nervous laugh

"Yeah I know I saw you at Nerv. I'm Shinji" the boy replied

Keiko shuffled in and sat next to the boy. "I'm sorry" she said

"For what?"

"For what my father did"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My dad, he was the one who kidnapped you. Didn't you know?"

"No" Shinji said looking down "You don't have to apologize for what he did. It wasn't your fault."

"It's just that I'm so mad at him! How could he do that to anybody? I don't care if it was for revenge or not, doing something like that's just wrong"

"Revenge for what?"

"Oh, it's nothing" Keiko said waving herhand"I still wanted to apologize though. You know I thought that you'd be hard to talk to but you're actually pretty easy to talk to"

She watched a blush spread across the boy's face and she laughed nervously.

"Thanks, I guess" Shinji replied

"C'mon lets get out of here"

"Alright"

TIMPANITIMPANITIMPANITIMPANITIMPANITIMPANITIMPANITIMPANI

"Where are we going, Kaji?" Asuka asked still attached to his arm like a leech

"I'm looking for the Third Child"

"What do you mean, you already saw him"

"No Asuka that wasn't him" right when Kaji finished his sentence Shinji and Keiko came out of a room.

"There's the famous Third Child! Hi I'm Kaji. I see you've met Keiko Sudakai she's pretty famous herself." Kaji held out his hand and Shinji and Keiko both shook Kaji's hand.

"So you're the Third Child?" Asuka asked, after a nod from Shinji she went on "You sure don't look like a pilot."

"Well Asuka he is and a darn good one at that. Didn't you kill a number of angels all on your own?" Kaji asked

"Well, yeah it's nothing really I'm not special" Shinji answered

"Yes it is special" Keiko said "Those things are hard to kill"

"I don't think he's so special, he doesn't look like a good pilot at all. He looks like a little boy that got picked on accident" Asuka said

"She's right I'm not special" Shinji agreed

"Stop being so modest you should be really proud of-crap" Kaji said when the angel siren interrupted his sentence. "Get goin' kids you got a job to do"

Asuka grabbed Shinji by the arm and became pulling him towards her Eva "C'mon stupid! We gotta kill that thing!"

"Wait a second I have to a-aahhh!"

**A/N**

HOWDAY! I finally finished this chapter after like three months. I've decided to go on ahead and turn in the chapter before the fight because I can't write a good fight scenes so it'll take me a while to get it right and I don't think that I should make you wait that THAT long. Please review. It took me forever to write this. I hope you liked it. I LOVE MY TROMBONES! AND MY FRIENDS! BUT I LIKE MY TROMBONES BETTER!

pharitse (ferret)


End file.
